A Bewildered Child
by geeuniit
Summary: This scene takes place just before scene II, Act IV. Hamlet has just hidden Ophelia's father Polonius' body under the stairs. Hamlet, who is in love with Ophelia, goes to her chamber with flowers to confess that he has killed her father.


_This scene takes place just before scene II, Act IV. Hamlet has just hidden Ophelia's father Polonius' body under the stairs. Hamlet, who is in love with Ophelia, goes to her chamber with flowers to confess that he has killed her father. He shows signs of madness which is his alibi for the murder. This occurs just before Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are looking for Hamlet, prior to Claudius interrogating Hamlet about what he has done with Polonius' body. _

Ophelia sat by her dresser alone. The candle by her side flickered, a gust of wind travelling through the air made her chambers seem cold and eerie.

The door creaked open as a shadow appeared from within the aperture. She jumped to her feet, uncertain what to expect from the strangely familiar presence.

Stepping back she hastily gathered her composure and demanded in a fearful yet stern voice, "Who dare enters a lady's chamber unannounced!"

The grave shadow then replied in a deep voice, "It is I, my sweet Ophelia." In an instant moment of recognition she swiftly walked towards the now unshadowed figure.

"Hamlet my love, it is you I paused for but a moment in brief fear," she said.

Hamlet stepped forward into the light and placed his hand on her cheek.

He gently caressed her face with a soothing voice to calm her nerves saying, "Afraid of whom, my sweet Ophelia? You know I would never let any harm come to you."

She allowed herself to smile as she held his hand. Hamlet then revealed his other hand; in it laid a small bouquet of flowers. Ophelia looked down to gaze upon the mixed assortment.

"What sweet flowers. May they be for whom I wish?"

With a tender gentle kiss upon her forehead, Hamlet whispered "Only if you wish them for yourself." He placed the flowers in her outstretched hands, as pale and smooth as ivory. Their eyes locked together in an amorous glance.

Upon looking at the flowers, Ophelia admired his choices and deliberated on what each herb and flower personified.

"Rosemary, for in our hearts we keep close a great king and dearly missed father."

She then gently kissed his lips and continued to examine the collection of scented flowers.

"Pansies, a way for me to know my lover is always thinking of me."

With a kind smile and kiss she continued.

"Violets, to express faithfulness to whom they're given."

Ophelia kissed Hamlet on the cheek for a third time, and as she gazed upon the flowers once more a puzzled frown flashed across her face.

"But Rue? The herb of grace, but why? For repentance or sorrow? My dearest Hamlet you have nothing to be apologetic for, you have not wronged me in any way for I love you too dearly to ever need rue."

Ophelia placed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. The palpitations were unexpected.

"My sweet Ophelia, I do," whispered Hamlet as he intertwined their hands together, "Your father, Polonius…" He paused, unsure of what to say, released his hands from hers and stepped backwards.

Ophelia feeling unsure of what was happening, hesitated, she asked "What of my father?"

Hamlet's eyes deepened and widened to a point of madness.

"Dead! He is simply dead, stabbed and killed without a second thought. Mind you he was eavesdropping," he laughed, "and shielded by a curtain, not even a very pretty one at that."

Hamlet began to walk around the room watching Ophelia. She was filled with much confusion.

"Don't be so insolent. My father was with me less then twenty minutes ago."

'Hamlet looked condescendingly into Ophelia's eyes. "Yes, that maybe so but one can simply die within seconds, especially one who is thought to be Claudius."

"Hamlet, are you really telling me that my father has been murdered?"

"Indeed."

"Then how do you know this and how did you find out before me?"

"Sweet Ophelia, do you not see?" Hamlet removed his coat to reveal a white shirt tainted with blood.

"No Hamlet how can this be?"

Hamlet lowered his head in shame. "Yes, I was the one who thought him to be Claudius."

All the blood drained from Ophelia's face. Her eyes emptied with the thought of her father gone from her life. Silence spread throughout the entire room. She glanced at Hamlet, seeing a face in which she loved but yet did not want to love.

Trying to comprehend what she had heard, Ophelia asked "Where is my father now? In what death chamber does he lie?"

Hamlet struggled to find the words. "His corpse will feel the tread." Hamlet gazed down at his feet and began to stamp them, "of the court's passageway." Snickering he continued, "Even you will trample upon him without knowledge." The overwhelming sensation had forced him into his madness for just a moment.

Horrified, Ophelia then turned away, "What makes you speak such cruel words?"

Taking a deep breath he said "I am truly sorry, I do not know how to explain it other than, I though you father to be Claudius hiding behind the curtain."

She turned around, her hands covering her face. "Why would you want to Kill Claudius? For the whispers must be true, madness has taken a hold to you."

"Ah yes madness that is aye, for this illness I ask to be my alibi."

Ophelia marched up to Hamlet and stared into his eyes. "You murdered my father because you're mad?"

Nodding his head he stated "If one is to pretend he's mad, then why should he let his madness hold him back?" as he aimlessly gestured with his hands.

"Pretend? What has become of you? Switching to and fro? I cannot even begin to comprehend what must be going on in that mind of yours."

"I Love you Ophelia with all my heart and no longer know what to do."

"I do not know if I still love you, my mind says no, but my heart says yes. Please leave me now so I may grieve."

Hamlet with a swift jerk of his head turns to listen for an outside sound, pretending to be oblivious to her request. "I perceive the sound of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern calling. I must depart your company and see to what they request of me."

Hamlet turned towards the door. He stopped. In desperation Ophelia gripped his wrist and stopped him from leaving. Knowing she would never see him again she whispered in to his ear, "Thank you for the Rue my love, I pray there still be some essence of you inside that warped mind."

With a gentle kiss upon each other's lips "Only for you my sweet Ophelia." Hamlet then fled, leaving behind a bewildered child.


End file.
